Luminosa, The Sun Goddess
by iiCollz
Summary: Okay, well, this is obviously an OC. I doubt you'll run into any other guardians. eue Partly dedicated to my friend. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Only at the age of 15 did I realize that I loved ruining lives. Only at the age of 16 did I realize I was in love with an older god.. At the age 23, where I finally stopped aging, did I realize that trusting my mother was a complete mistake.

Chapter 1.  
Age 5.

I reach up, begging to be picked up by my mother. Unfortunately, she is looking for my dad.. I think.

I whine louder, jumping up and down for emphasis. "Mom!" I squeal loudly, wanting her to just look at me once. She offers me a small smile, swooping me up. She holds me close in her tight grasp.

My father suddenly appears in sight, so I squeal once more. "Papa!" I say eagerly, acting out my official grabby hands for him to hold me. He responds with a chuckle, taking me from my mother's arms, replacing them with his own. He holds me just as close as my mother did, if not, closer.

I let out another squeal, gripping onto his hands with my tiny ones. He plants a kiss on my forehead, humming softly. I reply with a giggle, leaning into the touch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
Age 13.

I glare up at my mother, pouting. "Mom, that's not-"

"No, that's what you meant!" she screams at me.

"Mom, no, you completely misund-" I was cut off once more.

"I don't care!" she screeches, "You disobeyed your mother!"

"Listen, Mom!" I snap suddenly, eyebrows furrowing a bit angrily. "I didn't know that was apart of the rules!" I add swiftly, glaring at her as the sun blazed furiously behind us.

She must've took note of this, for she seemed to calm down. She huffs quietly, glaring right back at me. "I didn't.." She doesn't even bother to finish her sentence, sighing softly.

I huff in triumph, standing up straighter. Letting the sun blaze angrily behind me, I stare at my mom.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

A/N: The chapters WILL get longer. These are just, like, small fillers. Chapter 3 and so on will be much longer.. I think. Anyways, review! c; 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
Age 15.

I laugh loudly, enjoying the pain I have inflicted on this once beautiful couple.

"Well, well- You know what, I'm done with you!" the lady screams.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, I'm done with you! You liar!" the man replies.

I grin wildly, flying away silently. I touch the treetops, glancing around as I hum softly.

"Why?!" a god suddenly screeches at me. I jump slightly.

"W-What?" I murmur, tilting my head innocently, smiling harmlessly.

"Why would you do that to a perfect couple?!" the god demands, eyebrows furrowing angrily. He bites his lip, gnawing on the bottom one.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I tease, smirking slightly.

"Yes, you do!" the god says. "I am Rispettoso, the god of the rain, and you will hear me o-"

I cut him off with an obnoxious giggle. "Oh, please. Who made you Zeus?" I question, smirking when he had nothing else to say. "That's what I thought~."

He growls sofly. "Know who you are messing with, young goddess.." He stares at me before raising an eyebrow. "..Luminosa.."

I am taken back. "How do you know my na-"

He rolls his eyes. "Everyone knows Luminosa," he states rudely. "The goddess of the sun, with the natural, annoying glow to her.. The rude goddess, who thinks she can do whatever she pleases."

"Oh my gods.. You're trying to offend me," I realize, snorting a bit.

Rispettoso suddenly leans in close. Very close. "Like I have mentioned before, know who you are messing with. I am no fool. I know what you're up to."

"What am I up to?" I challenge, scrunching my nose at the closeness. I step back, thinking how I wasn't used to this, but he only leans in closer. He towers over me, which makes me scared for once.

"You are planning something terrible," he says. "You're going to set the world on fire with your heat.. You're going to ruin relationships.. You're going to.." He pauses, searching for something on my face.. But for what?

"You're going to ruin lives," he finishes.

I smirk, although the words sting quite a bit.

"Tell me something I don't know."

((A/N: Wow! Uhm.. Maybe not as long as a chapter of what I hoped, but I promise, they will get longer! I hope.. xD))  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
Age 16.

I groan softly, looking around for Rispettoso. I haven't seen him for a year.

'He's avoiding you,' a voice said in my head. I silently agreed with it, not giving up my search. The sun wasn't out that much, for the clouds were settling in for a storm. I sigh softly.

"I might as well leave," I told myself. Now I was in a grumpy mood as I turned around..

And saw him.

I can't contain the small squeal that was bubbling in my throat as I quickly flew to him. I accieently crash into him, letting out a groan of pain. I hold onto him though, briefly forgetting that we didn't leave on good terms.

As I think about this, I suddenly feel a pair of arms slipping around my waist, so I look up.

He's pushing me away. Angrily. So why was his arms around my wa-

"Gah! Luminosa, you almost knocked me out of the sky!" he states, eye twitching furiously.

I pout, looking away. "I'm sorry," I mumble, quickly shaking my head. I turn to look at him, forcing my pout into a slight smirk. "So, do you mind moving these clouds?" I question randomly, waiting to see his reaction.

Rispettoso glares at me, raising an eyebrow. "And why on Earth would I do that?"

"Uhm, so people can see the sun. Also so they could, y'know, have the weather they actually want," I say, almost laughing out at the angry features that crossed his face.

He looks like he's about to start yelling, but instead rolls his eyes. "No, stupid goddess, I cannot move the clouds," he says, smirking.

"That is no way to talk to a goddess!" I yelp slightly, right after he finishes his dumb sentence.

He lets out a laugh, gently tapping my nose. "You haven't been treating me that well, either. And I'm a god," he states, snortling as I scrunch my nose up and lean away from him.

I pout, making sure he saw my expression. "Rispettoso is mean~.."

He laughs again, flicking my forehead. "Rispettoso means respect in Italian, y'know."

I rub the place where he flicked me, whining softly. "Maybe they should've named you Significa," I reply. "Since, y'know, that means 'mean' in Italian."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm only mean to you~," he states, once more flicking my forehead.

"Nyehh.. No flicking~!" I whine loudly.

He holds back a laugh, and I can tell that he is. "You can't tell me what to do," he sings in my ear.

I frown slightly, tilting my head as a new, weird feeling crossed over my mind.

"Well, Luminosa.. I must go," he says gently, looking at me.

I pout. "But it was so much fun talking with Rispettoso," I say softly, whining.

"Well, that's a first," he says, sending me a small smile.

"Mhm. Anyways, I should probably leave as well," I say, offering my own genuine smile.

"I shall talk to you later," he states.

"Yep.. See ya," I reply.

As he's leaving, a feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Dammit," I mutter, not liking this feeling.

((A/N: Wow! Another chapter! : I don't know how many chapters this is, actually. o,o Anyways, review! :D)) 


End file.
